“DMZ” is a firewall configuration for securing local area networks (LANs). Current methods for publishing data to a DMZ resident computer involve opening a port in the firewall between the DMZ computer and the internal network. This presents a security risk and is difficult and error prone to configure.
A scenario under which data must be transferred to a DMZ resident computer is the publication of data for access from the internet. A scenario under which data must be transferred from the DMZ resident computer to the internal network is retrieval of data supplied from the internet.
By making DMZ resident computers be virtual machines, they can exist with no connection to the internal network. This is very safe from a security perspective, but does not allow for data transfer between the internal network and the DMZ resident computer.